Survivor: Orange Islands
by Bridgettefan231
Summary: 20 famous cartoon characters compete to win 1,000,000. Filled with drama, alliances, and more.
1. Don't All Women Have Boob Jobs?

**Episode 1: Don't All Women on Survivor have Boob Jobs?**

The camera pans across a large island. It then zooms into a beach where a man was standing. The man had brown hair and wore an orange survival vest and dark green shorts. "Hello, and welcome to the famous Orange Islands," the man welcomed "my name is Gene, and here 20 strangers from all over the cartoon wars will compete for $1,000,000." Gene began walking down the beach. "They will be split into 2 tribes and every 3 days they will compete in a challenge. The tribe that loses the challenge, will be forced to vote one of their own out of the game." Gene then points out into the ocean, to which the camera shows 2 boats approaching the beach. "They have allready been split into two tribes. The Pallet Tribe which will allways wear green consists of…"

The camera pans into the boat. In the front seat was a dark haired woman wearing a red hat and red trench coat. "Carmen Sandiego, a 26 your old world traveling theif."

Next to Carmen was a teenage boy with black hair. He wore a white T-Shirt and jeans. "Danny Fenton, a 17 year old Ghost Hunter from Amity Park."

Next was a black girl wearing a red tank top, pants, and hat with cat ears. Her hair was dark brown and in a pony tail. "Foxxy Love, a 25 year old detective who competed on the show 'Drawn Together'."

Sitting next to her was a teenage boy with red hair, wearing a black lab coat. He was making Foxxy a little uncomfortable as he was trying to flirt with her. "Jack Spicer, a 16 year old scientist from China."

In the next row was an old man. He had thinning grey hair, purple glasses, a green shirt, and blue pants. "Lou Pickles, an 62 year old retired war veteran from California."

Next to Lou was a teenage girl. She had purple hair and a nose piercing. She wore baggy jeans and a white tank top. "Nikki Wong, an 18 year old student from Toronto, Canada."

Next to Nikki was a girl wearing a pink racer's uniform complete with matching helmet. She also had long blonde hair tied back into a pony tail. "Penelope Pitstop, a 27 year old cross country racer who competes in 'The Wacky Races'."

In the last row was large woman with short black hair. She was wearing a robe and a crown. "The Queen of Hearts, a 57 year old tempormental queen from Wonderland."

Next to Queen was a whit wallaby. He wore a blue hawaiian shirt and sandles. "Rocko Wallaby, a 21 year old office worker from O-Town."

The last person was a little kid with brown hair. He wore a pink shirt, blue pants, and a pink hat. "and Timmy Turner, a 10 year old student from Dimsdale."

The camera then pans back out and to the second boat. It zooms into the first chair where a goldfish with legs and green shoes was sitting. "The Cerulean Tribe, which will allways wear blue consists of Darwin Watterson. A 13 year old student from Elmore."

Next to Darwin with a woman wearing a long red dress. She had long red hair covering one of her eyes. "Jessica Rabbit, a 31 year old bar singer from Toon Town."

Sitting (or rather floating) in the seat next to Jessica was a purple cloud-like girl with a gold star in the center of her fore head. "Lumpy Space Princess, or LSP, a princess of unknown age from Lumpy Space."

Next to LSP was a black monkey wearing a blue suit, purple cape, and dome shapped hat on his head. "Mojo Jojo, a 31 evil scientist from Townsville."

In the next row was a young girl with blonde hair. She wore 90's style clothes and red lip stick. "Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, a 14 year old student from Peach Creek."

Next to Nazz was another teenage boy with blonde/purple hair and wore a purple shirt and blue pants. "Odd Della Robbia, a 17 year old student from Paris, France."

In the seat next to him was a skunk with an alluring look in his eyes. "Pepe LePew, a 26 year old Looney Toons star from Acme Acres."

In the last row was a kid with a triangle shaped head. He had red hair, and orange striped t-shirt, and blue pants. "Phineas Flynn, a 16 year old inventer from Danville."

Next to Phineas was a woman who looked a lot like Betty Boop, only she was completely in black & white. "Toot Braunstein, a 34 year old ex-model who also competed alongside Foxxy in 'Drawn Together'."

The last contestant was a small blue pony girl. She had a long blue mane and wore a wizard's outfit. "and the Great and Powerfull Trixie, a 19 year old magician from Equestria."

The camera pans back to the beach where Gene was itroducing the teams. "Hello, welcome to survivor." Gene welcomed. "For the next 39 days, you will be stranded. You will be provided with little food, no water, and no form of shelter. You must find all of that yourself. What we will give you is a map, a compass, and a box of what you'll need to survive," Gene pointed to the two sets of supplies behind him. "You may all now head to camp, I will see you at the first immunity challenge."

The intro music kicks in and the Survivor Logo pops up. It then shows the words '39 Days' followed by 'Pallet Tribe'. Danny is now seen carrying boxes through a forest. Nikki is drinking out of a cantine. Lou is shown cutting wood for a shelter. Followed by Jack attempting to make a fire. Timmy is now seen digging in the sand as part of a challenge. Queen was stuffing her face with fruit. This was followed by Foxxy tieing rope for the shelter. Penelope was sitting down by the water wearing a swimsuit. Rocko is shown carrying fruit though the woods. Carmen was then seen jumping in the water as part of a challenge. The words '20 Castaways' flash on screen followed by 'Cerulean Tribe'. LSP is shown floating through the forest looking angry. Mojo is now seen picking bananas out of a tree. Darwin is shown carrying wood for a fire. Nazz was tieing a bandana around her head. We now see Odd building a fire pit. Toot was shown leaning against a tree looking angry. Jessica was now seen walking out of the water with a bag. Pepe was shown picking flowers from a bush. We now see Trixie working on a puzzle for a challenge. Phineas is shown eating rice out of a bowl. The words '1 Survivor' appear, followed by the Survivor Logo again as the music ends.

Pallet Tribe: Day 1

All 10 castaways had just arrived at camp, those who were carrying boxes dropped them off. "Well, not too bad of a camp if a do say so myself." Rocko remarked to the tribe. "What do you guys think?"

"It's fine for now." Nikki answered. "So, what do we have to work with?"

Timmy opened up one of the boxes and looked insid. "I've got a machete, some bowls, and a couple bags of rice."

"Well, I guess we should get started then." Danny remarked as he and the others started opening the rest of the boxes.

Danny: "So far, I like my tribe. Though we did get stuck with the grandpa and the 10 year old. Still, I can't judge them untill I see their work ethic."

"Ok, I say we split up the work evenly." Nikki said after everything was unpacked. "Why don't half of us work on the shelter while the rest go look for food."

"Then who's going to build my throne!?" Queen remarked in her natural yelling voice.

"Excues me." Nikki squinted her eyes. "But if you haven't noticed, this is Survivor. Your not gunna get a throne out here Queenie."

"No one, and I repeat NO ONE will refer to me as 'Queenie' so I dare say you better get started on my throne!"

"And what if I don't."

"THEN OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"News check, if you off my head YOU'D GET EXPELLED FROM THE GAME."

"Girls, girls." Danny interjected. "There's no need to start a fight, especially this early."

"I'm with Danny on this one." Foxxy responded. "Why do we start work on the shelter first. Then I'll help you build your throne aight Queen baby."

"DON'T CALL ME BABY!"

"Ugh!" Nikki scoffed. "Whatever, I'm going to look for food!" Nikki stormed off into the forest. The rest of the tribe seperates and starts working on camp…well, except for Queen who is still waiting for her throne.

Nikki: "Who the hell does Queen think she is. Just because your royalty where you come from doesn't meen we have to treat you the same here. All I know is the first chance I get I want her gone."

Lou: "The way Nikki acted to Queen was really uncalled for. Sure Queen's idea wasn't too benificial, but there's still a level of respect that needs to be established when talking to your elders."

While Nikki was in the woods, Danny run up behind her. "Hey, you ok?" Danny asked the gothic teen.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Nikki responded. "I just need to stay away from her for a while."

"Yeah well, that probably didn't leave a good impression on the tribe for you or her."

"Any longer and my foot would've left an impression on her a**." Nikki joked, encouraging a laugh from Danny.

Nikki: "So far, Danny's been the only actual sane person on this tribe. Really, if it weren't for him I'd be begging for Gene to put me on the Cerulean tribe 24/7."

Danny: "I think Nikki's actually really cool once you get past the whole goth thing. After all, my girlfriend back home is goth so it's not to hard to look over that."

Meanwhile, Lou walks up to Queen who was angrily watching Nikki & Danny's conversation from a tree. "You know, this tribe would be a lot nicer without miss goth over there." Queen remarked to Lou as he walked up.

"I'm with you 100%." Lou replied. "She has no level of respect and honostly needs to be taught a lesson."

"My my, aren't you dedicated." Queen said, impressed by Lou's morals.

"I think I'm gunna go give her a piece of my mind."

Queen: "Nikki deserves to be cremated for what she has done. But, since I can't do that voting her out is the next best thing. And with Lou by my side, I know there's nothing we couldn't do."

When Danny left, Lou walked over to Nikki. "You know missy, you need to learn a little something called respect." Lou reperemanded.

"What, to her?" Nikki asked pulling cocnut's from a tree. "You've gotta be kidding. If you think she deserves anything from me, then your dumber then this coconut."

"That is no way to speak to your elders."

"Who are you, my dad?"

"Now listen here missy, you better change your attitude or else…"

"Or else what? You'll vote me out? I'd like to see you try." With that, Nikki walked away from the now angered Lou.

Cerulean Tribe: Day 1

Things seemed ot be running smoother at the Cerulean camp. The tribe had allready unloaded everything as was dividing up the work. Odd was working on the shelter when LSP and Toot walked by.

"Hey girls." Odd called as he came down from the shelter. "Mind helping out with the shelter."

"Why do you need me to do it?!" Toot remarked "Why not just ask the cloud with the boob job."

"What are you talking about?" LSP said, sounding extremly annoyed. "Thes lumps are 100% real. Just because I'm a women, doesn't meen I've had a boob job."

"Don't all women on Survivor have boob jobs?" Odd asked.

Toot: "My tribe is a bunch of idiots, then again I took a look at the other tribe when we first got here. They got some goth, a grandpa, a kid, and the b*tch Foxxy Love. Yeah, we totally got the better end of the deal when it came to tribe split up."

On the other side of camp, Phineas was sitting with Jessica and Darwin trying to make a fire.

Phineas: "I've watched Survivor for years, and I know in a game like this you need alliances. So I figure, the more alliances I make the safer I will be come tribal council."

"Dang it." Jessica scoffed as she failed to get a spark. "I can't get this fire to light."

"Mabey we'll win fire at one of the challenges." Darwin responded optimisticly. "Or get it from the tourches if we go to tribal council."

"Speaking of which," Phineas interjected. "What do you guys plan to do come tribal council?"

"I don't know." Jessica replied. "I think it's best we focus on winning the challenge first."

"Well, I have an idea." Phineas answered. "Let's face it, the 3 of us are the weakest on the tribe."

"Well, I guess your right." Darwin thaught. "But what do we do about that?"

"How about us 3 form an alliance. That way, we'll be able to save ourselves and get to the final 3."

Jessica: "When Phineas offered up a final 3 with me, him and Darwin, I was a little sceptic. It's only the first day and your allready forming alliances, not a good strategy really? But hey, it's a final 3 deal so I descided to take it."

Meanwhile, Toot had similar ideas at the shelter.

"Hey you two," The Betty Boop impersonator perclaimed. "Us three in an alliance, got it."

"Like whatever." LSP said casually. "Like I even need an alliance with these lumps." Odd looked at the two strangly.

Odd: "An alliance this early in the game normally leads to drama later, which I'm fine with. Plus, going up against Toot and LSP in the end will pretty mutch garuntee me the win. My one problem is, I'm not sure how trustworthy Toot is."

"Well, allright." Odd said reluctantly. "So who's the first target?"

Before Toot could answer, Phineas walked over to the group. "Hey guys," He welcomed "I couldn't help over hear, but if you guys are forming an alliance I'm good to vote however you want."

Toot thaught it over in her head. "You know what, fine triangle head. Your in, we'll target Darwin first since he's the weakest."

Toot: "I descided to let the squirt into the alliance for one reason only, we need numbers. That and if I didn't let him in he'd probably squeal and then I'd be screwed. But hey, he's playing for 4th any way."

Pallet Tribe: Day 1

Night was drawing near and the tribe was only half finished with their shelter. Mainly because half of the tribe started working on Queen's throne to stop her nagging.

"Faster peasants!" Queen yelled. "I want my throne done by nightfall!"

"You know," Jack corrected "it pretty mutch is nightfall."

"Silence!" Queen screamed. Nikki, who had been watching the whole thing from a tree, descided to leave. She walked down to the beach and sat on the sand, staring into the ocean.

Nikki: "I can't believe those idiots actually listen to her. I mean seriously! *Sigh* Well, at least her and Lou have stopped screaming their heads off at me…for now."

Penelope walked over to Nikki. She honked a car horn into Nikki's ear, causing the teen to jump. "What the hell!" Nikki screamed.

"Just thaught you'd like to hear my beautiful car horn." Penelope chirped, honking the horn again.

"Would you mind, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Oh come on, nothing my little horn can't fix."

"Where'd you get that thing anyway?"

"It's my luxury item." The bubbly blonde explained. "Since I couldn't bring the car, I just braught the horn."

"Well I'm seriouse, please just leave me alone."

Penelope honked the horn one more time, pushing Nikki to her limit. She ripped the horn out of Penelope's hand and threw it into the ocean. Penelope's happy demenor quickly turned to shock, then anger. "You…you little b*tch!" Penelope shreiked. "How could you!" She ran off crying. Nikki scoffed and sat back down.

Penelope: "That little horn killer has got to go. *sob* What did my horn ever do to her!?"

Danny and Carmen were walking back from carrying wood when they saw Penelope run by crying.

"What do you suppose that was about." Carmen asked.

"I don't know," Danny replied "but I think I know who to ask to find out."

Penelope arrived back the throne where Lou and Queen saw her crying. "What's wrong." Lou asked concerned.

"That…it's that mean goth chick!" Penelope said through tears. "She took my horn and threw it into the ocean."

"WHAT!" Queen said in rage. "You mean that beautiful horn you showed me earlier. SHE WILL PAY!"

"Calm down girls." Lou said comforting Penelope. "I think I know of a way. First chance we get, the 3 of us can triple team her and vote her out."

Penelope: "I am so greatfull that Lou and Queen were there for me. They're so mutch nicer then that she devil Nikki."

Meanwhile, Carmen and Danny approached Nikki on the beach. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Penelope, would you?" Danny asked.

"Well, she wouldn't stop bothering me." Nikki responded. "I asked her nicely, not my fault she wouldn't listen."

"While that may be true," Carmen interjected, "that's no reason to make her cry."

"It's not like I tried to make her cry."

Carmen: "I think Nikki's missing the point, she may not know it but her actions are ostrisizing herself from the tribe."

Danny left to carry his and Carmen's wood to the shelter.

"Nikki, can we have a talk?" Carmen asked. "Girl to girl."

"Sure thing," Nikki responded. "But if this is a romance question I'm not one to talk to."

"No, I mean your attitude."

"Oh please don't be like Lou and scream at me."

"Oh no, I just think that mabey your alianating yourself from the rest of the tribe."

"It's not like I'm trying to, they just know how to push me over the edge."

"I know, but mabey you could tone it down a bit? That way we could keep the tribe in tact."

Nikki looked angry, "I hate it when your right." Carmen smiled and the two went off to bed.

Pallet Tribe: Day 2

The sun rose at the Pallet camp, and Danny had just woken up. He went down to the beach and saw Nikki sitting by the lake.

Danny: "Last night things got really awkward in the shelter. Nikki slept outside so she didin't see it, but Lou & Queenie were having some sort of cuddle session last night. It was just…creepy."

Danny walked down to Nikki. "Hey," He greeted "You wouldn't believe what happened between Lou & Queenie last night."

"The two of them allready sleep together?" Nikki asked, as if she allready knew what Danny was gunna say. "Weird, I thaught for sure they'd at least wait till day 3 to have a cuddle fest."

"Well," Danny said with a smirk on his face, "if watching Survivor has taught me anything it's that couple's automaticly equals alliance threat."

"So your saying us two should be in an alliance?" Nikki asked. "That's cool with me, but we're only two people. Not like we can do major damage."

"Don't worry on that." Danny reassured. "I'm sure Carmen will be willing to join and I can probably get Rocko on board."

Nikki: "When Danny approached me about an alliance, I was glad to join. He's really th only person I trust 100% out here. The problem though is this is a game of numbers, and I'm not sure how mutch we can do with 2 people so I really hope we can get more on our side as opposed to Queenie's."

About an hour later, everyone was awake and doing their daily chores. Danny descided to go with Rocko to get water for the tribe.

"Hey dude," Danny asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing mate." The wallaby replied. "What's on your mind?"

"How would you feel about an alliance."

"Well that depends, who with."

"As of the moment, me and Nikki." Danny answered, hoping the wallaby wouldn't be turned away by Nikki's name.

"Sounds right good to me." Rocko replied with a smile, giving Danny a sigh of releif.

Rocko: "I was all for an alliance with Danny and Nikki, they seem like good people. Plus, there is safety in numbers so joining them will deffinatly help my game."

Cerulean Tribe: Day 2

It was now late in the afternoon, and Phineas had just gathered Trixie, Nazz, Mojo, and Pepe in the woods.

"So what do you say?" Phineas asked mid conversation. "You guys up for an alliance?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie certainly doesn't need the help from some stupid kid." Trixie proclaimed obnoxiously.

"Well I'm game for it." Nazz remarked. "As long as we can get rid of that annoying fish thing first."

"I, Mojo Jojo, shall join this alliance." Mojo responded.

"Great." Phineas cheered. "Darwin sounds like a good target should we lose."

With that, Phineas walked away from the group. But not before Pepe gave him a suspicouse look.

Pepe: "Phieas doesn't seem like somebody I would trust zis early in the game. He came to us so desprate for an alliance. Somethings smells fishy around here and it deffinatly isn't me. *Pepe takes a sniff* Ok, so mabey it was me. But there is still something suspicious about this."

Phineas: "Things couldn't be going any better. Now I've got everyone in an alliance with me, and they don't even know it. I'm so running this game. First loss, I say Darwin is a good person to vote out since he's deffinatly the weakest link."

Toot came back from the forest with a note in her hand.

"Yo bozos!" She screamed. "We've got tree mail!"

The tribe soon gathered around her.

"Like, read it allready." LSP said impatiently.

"I'm getting to it!" Toot snapped. "It's says 'Fire is the key to life. Try to win it today, or someone's life will be out tomorrow."

"Guess that means it's an immunity challenge." Odd pointed out.

"Gee thanks captain obviouse." Toot remarked. "What gave you that idea?"

Pallet Tribe: Day 2

Jack came down from getting tree mail.

"Hey guys," The teenage boy yelled. "It's challenge time!"

"So, what do we got?" Timmy asked.

"It appears we've got a challenge based on fire." Jack said after reading the note. "And since it says the losers will have to put one of their own out I'd say it's for immunity."

"Then we better get goint baby." Foxxy said optimisticly. "Foxxy's in the mood for a win."

Immunity Challenge: Day 2

The two tribes walked in to a beach carrying their tribal flags. Gene was standing in front of them, behind him was the ocean marked off with bouys and a giant tourch at the back of the marked section. "Welcome everyone to you first immunity challenge." Gene greeted. "Today's challenge will be based heavily on teamwork. First, you must descide on 3 people to dig in the sand attempting to find 3 pieces of a tourch. Once they find one, they can pass it off to the next person. Once that person has all 3 pieces, they must put the tourch together and get on a raft. Then the remaining 6 members must row out to the tourch in the water. The tourch holder can then light their tourch, and be rowed back to the beach where they must light the tourch on their tribe's mat. The first tribe to light their tourch, which will cause a flag to drop will win. You wanna know what you're playing for?" Gene walked over and pulled a drape off of a table revealing a tiki statue. "This is the Immunity Idol. If your tribe is in posession of this that means you cannot be voted out. I will also give fire in the form of flint. I'll give you a few moments to strategize."

After a few minuets, everyone got into their positions. "Digging for Pallet ar Timmy, Queen, and Foxxy. Digging for Cerulean are LSP, Darwin, and Trixie." Gene explained. "The tourch carrier for Pallet is Jack while for Cerulean it's Nazz. Survivor's ready…GO!"

Instantly all 6 diggers start runnign to the marked area. Foxxy is the first to arrive and begins digging, with the other 5 slowing catching up. After a few minuets of digging, Foxxy hits something. "Jackpot baby!" Foxxy screamed as she pulled out her third of the tourch and passed it to Jack.

"Like, how did she do that so fast?" LSP asked. "This is so unfair."

"Come on LSP!" Nazz shouted. "Just keep digging."

Eventually, Timmy dug up his piece and braught it to Jack. "Awsome." Jack managed to fit the two pieces together. "Come on your majesty, we just need your piece."

"I'm coming!" Queen shouted. She eventually dug up her piece and braught it to Jack, who put the tourch together and jumped onto the raft.

"Pallet now has all 3 pieces and is in the lead." Gene announced.

"Come on guys." Darwin cheered. "We can do this." Darwin then dug up his piece and braught it to Nazz. He was followed shortly by LSP.

Out in the water, the Pallet tribe was about half way to the tourch. "We've got this guys." Danny encouraged. "Just keep moving."

"I see the other tribe." Jack pointed out. "There coming in."

Trixie had passed off her piece and Nazz was no on board the raft. "Let's get moving people!" Toot hollered. "We've got time to make up!"

As the Cerulean tribe started rowing, Pallet tribe was nearing their goal.

"We're getting close." Carmen cheered. "You ready Jack?"

"Yup." Jack reassured. He reached out his hand and lit his tourch as his tribe circled around. "Got it! Now let's go!"

The Cerulean tribe was now reaching the half way point as Pallet was making their way back. "Dang it!" Toot shout annoyingly. "They got it allready."

"We've still got time." Odd encouraged. "Just keep rowing."

The two tribes passed eachother and Cerulean made it to the tourch. Nazz lit the flames and they made their way back.

"Come on guys." Timmy cheered from the beach. "We got this!"

"You can do it Cerulean!" Darwin joined in.

Eventually, the Cerulean was about half way back. "Move it guys!" Toot shouted. "We're allmost there. I can almost see…"

Before Toot could finish, she had shifted positions to get a good look at the tribe ahead of her. This cause her tribe's raft to flip over and their tourch to go out.

"Damn it!" Nazz screamed. "We have to go back."

"Don't worry." Odd remarked. "I think it's allready too late."

The Pallet tribe dry docked their raft and Jack jumped off and lit his tribe's tourch, releasing a banner that said "Survivor" on it.

"And the Pallet Tribe wins immunity!" Gene shouted. The Pallet tribe cheeered, a now waterlogged Cerulean tribe made their way back to the beach. "Pallet tribe, congradulations. You know have immunity and fire in the form of flint." Gene handed the Pallet tribe's winnings to Nikki. "As for you Cerulean tribe, all I have is a date with me at tribal council where someone will be the first person voted out of the game. I'll give you untill tomorrow to think about. Untill then, goodnight."

Pallet Tribe: Night 2

The tribe was now cheering after their most recent win.

"Yeah baby!" Foxxy shouted with glee. "That's what Foxxy's talkin bout!"

"Congradulations everyone." Danny cheered. "We deffinatly deserved this win."

Foxxy: "I'm glad we got this win, mainly because I have no clue who we would've voted out if we went to tribal council. I mean sure Nikki seems negative but she's also pretty strong."

Foxxy then walked up to the shelter and saw Queen and Lou sitting inside.

"Hey babies." Foxxy greeted. "Great work at the challeng today."

"Why thank you." Lou replied. "You did well to."

"Well we wouldn't have won it without me of course." Queen bragged. "After all, I was the one who found the last piece of the tourch."

Foxxy: "As mutch as Queen is a selfish arrogant btich…she's is just a selfish arrogant bitch. And THAT's what makes her the perfect person to allign with. Outside of Lou, nobody's gonna vote for her to win. So I need to work my way into her alliance."

Queen: "Without me this tribe would be nothing. I'd like to see them survive if I wasn't here because I'll tell you now, they wouldn't."

"So I was thinking guys." Foxxy asked "How would you guys like an alliance between us three."

"Preposterous!" Queen shouted. "We do not…"

"That's a wonderfull idea Foxxy." Lou interupted, leaving Queen in shock. "Just as long as we can inclued Penelope that is."

"Sure thing baby." Foxxy replied. "Now if you excuse me, nature calls."

With that, Foxxy left and a now furiouse Queen turned to Lou.

"How DARE you!" Queen shouted in anger. "How could you allow her into MY kingdom."

"Don't worry Queen, it's all for the best." Lou reassured, calming Queen down. "With her on our side, we raise our numbers and we can easily cut her off if she becomes to mutch to handle."

"But…what if…"

"Don't worry." Lou got up. "Things will be fine." He walked away, leaving Queen confused.

Queen: "I don't understand why Lou would allow Foxxy to be in our alliance. As a ruler, you need to know how to control your subjects and I have no idea how to control her. But I guess if Lou thinks it's for the best then I'll go with it for now."

Everyone now descided to go to sleep, knowing they were safe from tommorow's tribal council.

Cerulean Tribe: Day 3

Phineas: "Now that we lost the challenge, I need to make sure things go my way. I want Darwin out so I need to get all my alliance except his on terms with that."

Phineas was now with Nazz and Pepe.

"So we're agreed on Darwin." Phineas asked.

"Like I said," Nazz replied "I'm cool with anything as long as he leaves first."

"Cool, just checking." Phineas smiled. "I'm gunna go see if I can sway some votes our way."

"Well then." Pepe said. "Good luck with that." As Phineas walked away, Pepe secretly followed him.

Pepe: "I have my suspicions about Phineas. Something about him just doesn't sit right wiz me. He seems to be playing the game too hard too early for my liking."

When Pepe caught up to Phineas, he was in the middle of talking to Darwin & Jessica. Pepe hid behind a tree to spy on him.

"So, who do you guys think we should vote out." Phineas asked. "Because personally, I was thinking Pepe."

"That seems good." Jessica replied. "He does seem the most negative."

"I'm good with it." Darwin smiled. "As long as it keeps us around."

"Great." Phineas cheered. "I'm gonna see if I can talk to Toot and get her to vote with us."

"Good luck trying to get through to her." Jesscia scoffed and the three left. Pepe poked his head out from behind the tree.

Pepe: "I knew it, I knew something was off about Phineas. He's got alliances with be and Darwin & Jessica. And he's got the ozer two targeting moi. No dought in my mind he'th with ze others aswell. Oh, this Tribal Council is gunna be interesting."

Tribal Council: Night 3

The Cerulean tribe walked into tribal council. Tribal council was a large cave with a small hut built in the corner. "Welcome to tribal council." Gene greeted. "Behind you is a tourch. Please take one and dip it in the fire." The 10 castaways did as instructed and returned to their seats. "In this game fire represents life. Once your fire is out, so are you. Nazz tell me, how is life at camp?"

"It's fine." Nazz remarked. "We've got a shelter going, but we could've used that fire."

"Odd, what are you basing your vote on tonight?"

"Well I don't have a lot to base it off of." Odd answered. "As of now, I'm going off physical weakness."

"Phineas, do you fear you could be considered a liability?"

"Well, I couldn't say for sure." Phineas responded. "But I do think there are other people here who deserve to go before me." Pepe rolled his eyes at this comment.

"Pepe, do you have anything to add?"

"I'd just like to point out something." Pepe started. "Phineas, you may not be the weakest, but who's to say you're the smartest to keep around."

"What are you saying?" Phineas asked.

"Everyone, I'd like you to answer me this." Pepe turned to the others. "Who here is in an alliance with Phineas."

"I am!" Darwin perked up.

"Pepe, what are you talking about." Nazz asked. "He's in an alliance with us?"

"Like, no way." LSP replied. "He like joined me and Toot's alliance."

"Wait a minuet." Odd asked, soon everyone relised what Phineas was really up to.

"But, I…I can explain." Phineas retorted, trying to save his plan from blowing up.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Toot shouted. "YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ALL OF US THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"I haven't…I…" Phineas was struggling to come up with an explination. Pepe looked over to him with a sly grin.

"Well with that, I think it's time to vote." Gene interupted. "Trixie, your up first."

Trixe got up and walked to the voting booth. She wrote a name on the paper and placed it into the urn.

LSP floated into the booth. She quickly scribbled a name down and left.

Nazz walked in and wrote a name. Without second guessing herself, she confidently placed her vote in the urn.

Toot angrily stormed in and wrote a name down. She shoved it into the urn and left, but not with flipping off the camera on her way out.

Pepe walked in and wrote down his vote. He reveald his vote saying 'Phineas'. "Check and mate." Pepe remarked quietly and returned to his seat.

Mojo was next, her smuggly wrote a name on his vote and put it in the urn.

Phineas walked in next. He held up his vote 'Darwin'. "I really hope my plan still works." Phineas pleaded.

Odd walked in and cast his vote. He put it in the urn and returned to his seat.

Jessica followed next and wrote her vote down. She folded her paper and placed it in the urn.

Darwin was the last to vote. He looked upset as he voted and place the paper in the urn.

"I'll go tally the votes." Gene left to retrieve the urn. When he returned he looked back at the castaways. "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." No one moved. "Ok, once the votes are read the decision is final. The person with the most votes will be asked to leave tribal council immediately. I'll read the votes."

Gene reached into the urn and pulled out the first vote. "First vote…Phineas." Phineas looked nervouse.

"Fineas"

"Darwin" Darwin looked sad to see his name.

"Phineas." "That's 3 votes for Phineas, and 1 vote for Darwin."

"PhineASS."

"Phineas." "That's 5 votes for Phineas, 1 vote for Darwin." Phineas looked dissapointed.

"The 1st person voted out of Survivor: Orange Islands…Phineas, you need to bring me your tourch."

Phineas reluctantly got up and braught his tourch to Gene.

"Phineas." Gene said solemly. "The tribe has spoken."

Gene snuffed Phineas's tourch. Phineas then grabbed his belongings and left tribal council without saying a word. Pepe looked confident that his plan had worked. "And so, this tribal council proved to show that playing the game too hard can lead to trouble." Gene explained. "And with the first vote of the season over, you may all head back to camp…goodnight." The 9 remaining members of the tribe got up and returned to camp.

"_Well, that deffinatly could've gone better." Phineas stated. "I guess I was just playing too hard. Can't say I blame them for voting me out, I probably would've done the same. All and all, I'm still ruting for a Cerulean to win. Good luck guys."_

Voting history:

Phineas: Trixie, LSP, Nazz, Toot, Pepe, Mojo, Odd, Jessica, Darwin.

Darwin: Phineas.


	2. Rename this Tribe the Drama Tribe

**Episode 2 – Rename this Tribe the Drama Tribe**

_Previously on Survivor, 20 castaways abandoned themselves on the remote Orange Islands. At the Pallet tribe, tempers flaired between Queen & Nikki._

"Then who's going to build my throne!?" Queen remarked in her natural yelling voice.

"Excues me." Nikki squinted her eyes. "But if you haven't noticed, this is Survivor. Your not gunna get a throne out here Queenie."

_Which caused a split in the tribe within the first 24 hours._

Calm down girls." Lou said comforting Penelope. "I think I know of a way. First chance we get, the 3 of us can triple team her and vote her out."

_And on the Cerulean tribe, Phineas had his own strategy._

Phineas: "I've watched Survivor for years, and I know in a game like this you need alliances. So I figure, the more alliances I make the safer I will be come tribal council."

_But thanks to Pepe, Phineas's strategy turned against him._

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Toot shouted. "YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ALL OF US THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"I haven't…I…" Phineas was struggling to come up with an explination. Pepe looked over to him with a sly grin.

And Phineas became the first casulty of the Orange Islands

"Phineas." Gene said solemly. "The tribe has spoken."

_Now only 19 castaways remain. With alliances dividing up both tribes, how will they work to survive. Find out on Survivor: Orange Islands._

The intro music kicks in and the Survivor Logo pops up. It then shows the words '39 Days' followed by 'Pallet Tribe'. Danny is now seen carrying boxes through a forest. Nikki is drinking out of a cantine. Lou is shown cutting wood for a shelter. Followed by Jack attempting to make a fire. Timmy is now seen digging in the sand as part of a challenge. Queen was stuffing her face with fruit. This was followed by Foxxy tieing rope for the shelter. Penelope was sitting down by the water wearing a swimsuit. Rocko is shown carrying fruit though the woods. Carmen was then seen jumping in the water as part of a challenge. The words '20 Castaways' flash on screen followed by 'Cerulean Tribe'. LSP is shown floating through the forest looking angry. Mojo is now seen picking bananas out of a tree. Darwin is shown carrying wood for a fire. Nazz was tieing a bandana around her head. We now see Odd building a fire pit. Toot was shown leaning against a tree looking angry. Jessica was now seen walking out of the water with a bag. Pepe was shown picking flowers from a bush. We now see Trixie working on a puzzle for a challenge. Phineas is shown eating rice out of a bowl. The words '1 Survivor' appear, followed by the Survivor Logo again as the music ends.

Cerulean Tribe: Night 3

The 9 remaining Cerulean members arrived back at camp. All were a little shaken up from the last tribal council. Nazz was watching Toot as she cursed out Phineas with every swear word possible (and then some).

Nazz: "Last night we voted out Phineas when Pepe revealed his secret. Which is good for the tribe since Phineas probably would've flipped once we merged, but it does leave me in an awkward position. Now I'm not sure if the alliance with me, Trixie, Pepe, and Mojo is actually gonna work."

Nazz walked over to Pepe who was pleased that his plan worked.

"Great job exposing Phineas." Nazz congradulated. "I must say, I never would've expected him to devise a plan like that."

"I'll admit, I had my doughts." Pepe replied. "But at least he's gone now."

"Well, are we still up for an alliance now that Phineas is gone?"

"I don't see why not."

Pepe: "When Nazz came to me about an alliance, I knew it would be the best option. She seems trustworthy and I'm sure we can get the numbers on our side."

With that, everyone descided to go to bed, knowing tomorrow would bring more drama.

Cerulean Tribe: Day 4

Toot: "I can't believe that little brat actually ticked me. But whatever, he got what he deserved. Now I just need to make sure my alliance holds rule and I'll have smooth sailing to the merge."

Toot walks up and abrubtly pulls Odd and LSP outside to the lake.

"Like, what the glob!" LSP said annoyingly. "I was in the middle of my beauty sleep!"

"Trust me, I could tell you need it." Toot insulted, receiving an angry glair from Lumpy. "But this is important. As mutch as I hate to say it, but without Phineas we're in trouble."

"Well we only need two votes right?" Odd asked. "Why not Jessica & Darwin. They were one of Phineas's alliances."

"And they're the weakest two on the tribe." Toot pointed out. "While they would be easy to win against come merge, I'd actually like to avoid going to tribal council tank you very mutch."

Odd: "Coming into an alliance with Toot, I knew we wouldn't exactly see eye to eye. But the fact that she rejects any idea that isn't her own doesn't really boad well for our success in the future. I may need to turn against her sooner then I thaught I would."

Meanwhile Darwin was sitting in the shelter. Darwin was looking depressed after what happened at tribal council.

Darwin: "I can't believe it. I thaught Phineas and I were friends. Not only did he lie to me and Jess, but he also tried to get me voted out."

Jessica walked up to Darwin. "You ok buddy?" She asked in a concerning voice.

"I'm just sad." Darwin replied. "Why did Phineas lie to me, then backstab me like that."

Jessica: "I agree what Phineas did was unexpected, but Darwin is still naiive to what Survivor really is. This is a game all about backstabbing. If Darwin can't come to terms with that then he may not be fit for Survivor."

"Look, try not to worry about it." Jessica said. "Just think, you survived and he got his just desserts."

"Ooh, there's desserts here?" Darwin asked, completely forgeting what he was sad about. "What kinda are they. Is it chocolate?"

Pallet Tribe: Day 4

While it was still early in the morning, everyone was wide awake. Mainly because Nikki and Queen were in the middle of another argument.

"I'm telling you Queenie," Nikki screamed. "We need the fire place farther up the beach. Otherwise the tide's gunna come in and put the fire out."

"For the last time, DON'T call me Queenie!" Queen replied. "And furthermore, I am the ruler! What I say goes!"

Jack: "This morning we woke up to Nikki & Queen in the middle of another argument. Honostly, I'm kinda getting used to it. It's like an alarm clock except it goes on pretty mutch all day."

"Ok, I think we need to calm down." Danny said, trying to pull Nikki out of the fight. "Look, while I'm not picking sides here Nikki does have a point."

Queen angrily glares a Danny. "Fine! Move the sinkin' fire if you want!" Queen then storms back to the shelter. Timmy also gives Danny a strange look.

Timmy: "For me personally, I can't stand the fights between Queen & Nikki. But what I can't stand more is Danny. He allways seems to push his way into the argument and make it grow even larger. While it's a good strategy to keep sights off of him, I can see right through his game."

Danny: "It gets really tiresome trying to keep Nikki out of trouble. But her and Queen allways find something to argue about. I was really hoping we could become more of a unified tribe but right now the line is clearly drawn, and I'm not sure if we'll be able to erase it."

Danny and Foxxy were talking while on a water run.

"So, how do you feel about Nikki & Queen." Danny asked. "Because truthfully, I think we need to end this sensless fighting."

"I'm with ya on that baby." Foxxy agreed. "Those two fight more then a chicken with two heads."

"So I was thinking, how would you like an alliance."

"Why sure thing baby."

"Great." Danny cheered. "At the moment it's you, me, Nikki, & Rocko."

Danny: "Me and Nikki descided we need to expaned the alliance to more then just Rocko. We both agreed that Foxxy and Carmen would be the best since they don't have loyalties to either side yet. Nikki went to get Carmen and I just got Foxxy on board."

Foxxy: "The reason I agreed to joining Nikki & Danny's alliance is I want to keep the target off my back. As long as Queen and Nikki are at war, I'll be able to sneak through in between the cracks."

Nikki and Carmen were now rebuilding the fire pit.

"Well, I see you took my advice well." Carmen retorted sarcastacly. "Now Queen upright hates you."

"You act as if she didn't before." Nikki answered. "And I'm sorry, I'm trying my hardest but when you come from the life I do, you tend to say what's on your mind no matter what it is."

"I understand." Carmen replied with a smile.

Carmen: "I empithise with Nikki, from what she's told me she does have to put up with a lot at home. That being said, she does seem to be pushing it a bit in terms of drama. I know she's trying her hardest, and Danny seems to keep her in check well, but he might need an extra hand in that."

"I was thinking," Carmen began. "I may be able to help you keep control of your anger. I say we should team up."

"You mean like an alliance?" Nikki asked. "That'd be great."

Nikki: "Now that Carmen's on board me and Danny have half the tribe presuming Danny got Foxxy on his side. Just one more vote and we can send that fat a** bitch Queenie home. This is easier then I thaught."

Cerulean Tribe: Day 4

Trixie was now seen using magic to cook up some rice for lunch. Nazz was sitting in awe at her abilities.

Nazz: "Trixie really does amaze me. As a pony, you wouldn't expect mutch out of her. But she deffinatly proves to be usefull with her use of magic."

"How do you even do that?" Nazz asked. "The whole, magic, floaty, thing?"

"The Great and Powerfull Trixie knows not of what you are talking about." Trixie remarked. "As all unicorns in Equestria can do this."

Trixie: "Trixie's tribe knows not of what Trixie's true powers hold. However, due to some stupid rules Trixie is limited onto what she can and can't do. Pfft…pathetic rules."

Nazz serves herself some rice and brings some over to Pepe.

"So what do you think?" Pepe asked as Nazz sat next to him.

"About what?" Nazz questioned.

"About who we should vote out. At the moment, I'm stuck between Jessica, Darwin, or Toot."

"Well Toot seems strong." Nazz replied. "Atleast compared to Jessica & Darwin."

Pepe: "Having Nazz as an ally deffinatly benefits me. She's pretty mutch the Yin to my Yang. We both are able to compliment eachother and come up with the best plan to further both of us in the game."

Odd walked in and saw the two sitting down. "Well hello love birds." He joked as he grabbed a bowl of rice.

"Hey." Nazz ramarked, her cheeks rosy red. "Don't you have some food to find?"

"With what?" Odd asked, shoving a spoonfull into his mouth. "We don't have fishing gear and Trixie allready made rice."

"He has ze point." Pepe replied. "I would be nice to have protein zough."

Pallet Tribe: Day 4

At the Pallet Tribe, food was also on everyone's minds.

Foxxy: "So far, we've been living off fruit and rice for 4 days. Foxxy's in DESPRATE need for protein. So I had the idea to go hunting for chicken."

Foxxy grabbed the machete and started to leave when Queen stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Queen demanded. "We need that machete."

"Chill out dawg." Foxxy reassured. "I'm just goin ta see if I can catch us a chicken."

"If you catch a chicken it might be smarter to keep it alive rather then kill it." Rocko pointed out. "That way, we could have eggs for food."

"Good idea wallaby." Foxxy responded. "Whay don't ya'll build a pen while I go catch myself a bird."

Queen: "Foxxy's idea was really flaude. First she wants to kill a chicken before it can lay eggs and now she puts a wallaby in charge of making the pen for it and goes out on her own. Pitifull…simply pitifull."

Foxxy was now out in the woods. "Come one little chicky." She whispered. She then heard a noise coming from a nearby bush. She crept up behind it and saw a live chicken eating berries off the bushes. She descided it was time to act. She carefully circled around it. This is when the chicken noticed her. She began to give chase until she lead the chicken to a dead ened by a mountain. She longed and caught the chicken with her bare hands. "Yee haw!" She screamed. "Foxxy's eatin good tonight!"

Foxxy returned to see Rocko had finished the pen with the help of Danny and Carmen. "How'd it go?" He asked. Foxxy then revealed the chicken and put it in the pen.

"Awsome job Foxxy." Danny congradulated. "Now we just have to wait for it to lay eggs."

"Judging from what I know about wild fowl," Carmen stated. "They usually lay 4-6 eggs a day."

"Divided correctly, that's enough for a full blown supper." Rocko cheered. "In Survivor terms at least."

Queen: "Just because she got food doesn't make me trust Foxxy any more. She is still unpredictable and I hope to ditch her as soon as we don't need her."

Everyone was now gathering around for dinner. As Carmen predicted, there was enough to split between the tribe evenly. But when Queen went to take her share, she took majority of what was left.

"Um excuse me." Nikki remarked. "But we're supposed to divide it equally."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Queen questioned as she started stuffing her face with eggs.

"There's barely any left for the rest of us." Nikki argued.

"Not my fault." She quickly finished her eggs. "Now if you excuse me."

"You can't just…" Before Nikki could finish, Queen had allready went back to the shelter and fell asleep. "Ugh!"

"Consider that karma." Lou taunted.

"For what!?" Nikki questioned. "I hadn't done anything!"

"Horn killer!" Penelope reminded.

"And you lack respect." Lou added.

"Are you seriously still on that?" Nikki asked.

"Look, let's just end a dead argument there." Danny interupted. "Nikki, you want the rest of my eggs?"

"And there he goes." Timmy retoreted.

"What, what I do?"

"You just need to withold the argument further don't you." Timmy questioned.

"Um…what?" Danny was now confused at Timmy's sudden outburst.

"Look, we're obviously all tired." Carmen interfeared. "Mabey we should go to bed."

"Well I'm not sleeping anywhere near her." Penelope pointed at Nikki.

"Seriously." Nikki asked. "Before now I haven't said a word to you for the past 3 days."

Rocko: "Aw mate, that didn't go as well as I hoped. What I was hoping would be a nice tribe dinner turned into an utter fiasco. Someone should seriously consider renaming this tribe the Drama tribe."

After about an hour's worth of arguing, everyone descided to go to give up and go to bed.

Pallet Tribe: Day 5

All was quiet in the morning as everyone was asleep. The silence was suddenly disturbed by a loud scream coming from the shelters.

"What on earth was that?" Carmen asked as the tribe was shaken awake.

"Sounded like it came from outside." Jack pointed out.

The others came outside and saw Nikki holding the bag she braught with her personal items. "Someone sh*t in my bag!" The teen screamed.

"I'm sorry," Foxxy replied. "Did Foxxy hear that right?"

"Who would do such a thing?" Carmen asked.

"She deserved it." Queen said bluntly as she started to go back to the shelter.

"Wait, you did this!?" Nikki asked enraged. Queen ignored her and went back to sleep.

Nikki: "This is low Queenie, even for you. I swear, this just proves to the tribe that you shouldn't even be here. I mean come on! That was MY property. I have half a mind to call the police on her, or atleast get her a penalty vote."

Cerulean Tribe: Day 5

The sound of Nikki's scream was so loud it could be heard from the Cerulean camp. Luckily, most of them were awake so they didn't get too shaken by the noise.

"What the heck was that?" Odd asked.

"Sounded like a mix of a grizzly bear and a walrus." Toot remarked. "Anyways, back to buisness. We need to find out who the others are voting for."

"Like why?" LSP asked. "We haven't even had a challenge yet."

"LSP's right." Odd pointed out. "Plus we're likely gunna have a reward challenge so I think we have time before we need to worry about that."

LSP: "I like, don't know what Toot's problem is. We've allready lost one challenge, I'd like to not lose another. But Toot's allready planning as if we'll lose everything. Like with these lumps? No way!"

Nazz walks in holding a note. "Hey guys," she called. "We got tree mail!"

The other 8 gather around her. "Keep in mind that teamwork is the key to survival." Nazz read.

"That's it?" Mojo asked. "No confusing riddle?"

"Guess not." Odd replied. "Well, let's get going."

Pallet Tribe: Day 5

"Keep in mind that teamwork is the key to survival." Rocko read to the rest of the tribe. "Well mates, let's pull another Pallet win."

"As long was we can work together," Carmen said "we'll cream those Ceruleans."

Reward Challenge: Day 5

The Pallet tribe walked in carrying their flag. They saw Gene standing on the beach in front of a walled off maze. "Welcome Pallet Tribe," Gene greeted. "And come on in Cereulean tribe. Pallet, take a look at the new Cerulean tribe with Phineas voted out last tribal council." The others felt indifferent at Phineas's elimination. "So welcome to your first reward challenge. This challenge will be dependant on teamwork and cooperation. You each will be tethered together and will have to navigate through the maze in groups of 3. Each group must go in a locate a flag with their tribe's color on it. Once they find it, they can exit the maze and signal for the next group to start. The first tribe to find all 3 flags and have all 3 groups out of the maze will win reward. Do you wanna know what you're playing for?" Gene uncovered an smal box and a fishing rod. "A fishing rod and a bate & tackle kit. The winning tribe will also send two people to exile island. One from their tribe and one from the loosing tribe. Pallet tribe, since you have one extra you need to sit someone out."

"I'll sit out." Nikki volunteered. "I'm not good at mazes."

"Very well, I'll give you a few minuets to strategize." Gene instructed.

Later on, the castaways were in position. "Everyone in position. First group in for Cerulean is Jessica, Darwin, and Mojo while Pallet has Danny, Rocko, and Carmen. Survivors ready…GO!"

Both groups enter the mazes. They were coming up to their first turn.

"Which way?" Danny asked, seeing as he started out front.

"Try left." Carmen advised. All three turned left and continued down the path.

"Go right!" Mojo shouted from the back.

"Shouldn't we do what they're doing?" Darwin asked. "If anything, we'd both be farther behind."

"Just follow me." Mojo started down right dragging Darwin and Jessica with him.

Pallet tribe comes to a dead end. "Dang, turn around." Danny instructed. "Let's try the opening we passed by."

The group followed Danny's advice and lead them to a green flag.

"That's ours mate." Rocko cheered.

Danny grabbed the flag. "One down, now how do we get out of here?"

"We retrace our steps." Carmen answered. "Follow me."

"Pallet tribe working well together." Gene narated. "They've got their first flag and are on their way out."

"Mojo stop." Jessica haulted. "I saw one down that path."

Mojo suddenly halted, causing Darwin and Jessica to trip. "You fool, why didn't you tell me!"

"I just did." Jessica said getting up.

Carmen's navigation skills proved to be usefull and Pallet made it out of the maze with their flag. "Pallet is out." Gene said. "Next group of Queen, Penelope, and Lou can go in."

The Cerulean tribe made it down the path and Jessica grabbed the flag. "Allright Mojo, lead us out." Jessica instructed.

"Me?" Mojo asked confused. "I thaught you were keeping track of where we were going."

"You mean we're lost?" Darwin cried.

Queen was taking charge and leading her group to multiple dead ends. "Ugh!" She sighed "Where are these damn flags!?"

"Calm down Queen." Lou said. "Try making a left up ahead."

"Hey guys. I see the Cerulean tribe by a flag." Penelope pointed out.

"Quiet." Lou whispered. "Let's sneak passed them so they don't know how to get out."

The Pallet tribe tip-toed in and snatched their flag while Jessica and Mojo were in the middle of an argument.

"And I thaught Nikki was a drama queen." Penelope giggled as they raced out of the maze.

"Pallet now has two flags!" Gene announced. "Jack, Timmy, & Foxxy. You can go in."

"What?" Jessica asked. She turned around and saw the Pallet flag was gone from the post. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Look, we're not gunna get anywhere standing around." Mojo pointed out. "Let's get moving."

"Come on babies." Foxxy cheered. "I can allready smell the victory."

"What does victory smell like?" Jack asked.

"The salty tears of the Cerulean losers." Timmy responded. "Let's find that flag."

"Well, since the first two flags were close to the front and back," Jack said "I suspect the last one somewhere near the center."

"Then let's move out." Foxxy encouraged.

The Cerulean tribe now arrived at another flag pole. "Shoot." Jessica sighed. "This is like the 3rd time we passed this pole."

"We so lost this challenge." Mojo added.

"Come on guys." Darwin smiled. "We can still try."

"Darwin, we can't even get out of here to let the next group go." Jessica explained.

Jack's theory proved to be right when they arrived in the center. "Awsome!" Jack cheered. The three ran up and grabbed the flag.

"Let's go." Timmy said. "It should be a straight line from here to the exit."

Eventually, the Pallet tribe was able to exit with the last flag for the team. "And Pallet tribe wins reward!" Gene shouted. The Pallet tribe cheered at another challenge win. Later, everyone was now standing on the mats. "Congradulations Pallet tribe, you now have a fishing rod and fishing gear. Now, you also need to send two people to exile island."

"I think Jack should get to go." Timmy said. "Since he won us the challenge."

"It's fine with me." Jack agreed.

"Ok Jack," Gene instructed "who will you bring with you?"

"Uh, I guess, Trixie?"

"Allright." Gene turned to Jack and Trixie. "Here are your maps. You will be heading to exile island immediately. As for the rest of you, you may head back to camp."

Pallet Tribe: Day 5

"We've still got it!" Foxxy cheered. "2 for 2 baby!"

The others cheered, but Nikki avoided the celebration and went out to the lake.

Nikki: "While I'm deffinatly happy we won the challenge, I'm not gunna sugar coat anything. I'll give it 20 minuets before we're all at eachother's throats."

Danny was now sitting with Carmen and Rocko.

"Great job today guys." Danny congradulated. "We killed that challenge."

"That we did mate." Rocko smiled. "Carmen, I gotta ask. How were you able to get us out of there so fast?"

"It's like a natural gift." Carmen replied. "I am a professional navigator after all."

Carmen: "I've descided to keep my occupation as a theif secret because I want to play this game with honor and compasion. If they knew I was a theif it could give off the wrong message."

Danny raised his cantine. "Cheers!" Danny shouted. "To the Pallet Tribe!"

"To the Pallet Tribe." The others shouted back.

Cerulean Tribe: Day 5

"Well that was terrible." Jessica said as the tribe arrived back at camp.

"No thanks to you." Mojo pointed out.

"Excues me," Jessica asked "I was trying my hardest."

"Clearly you weren't trying hard enough." Mojo taunted.

"Stop bagering her," Nazz interupted "She tried her best."

"Whatever." Mojo walked away.

Jessica: "I have no clue why Mojo's taking this so hard and blaming me for it. All 3 of us messed up including him. That kind of attitude does not boad well for the tribe."

Nazz walked over to Pepe and Odd.

"Well," Nazz said "Now Mojo and Jessica are at eachother's throats."

"Better then us getting involved I say." Odd responded.

"Still, if we lose we should probably vote one of them off."

"I agree." Pepe replied. "I zink it should be Jessica. Like you said, she iz one of ze weakest of ze tribe."

Odd: "We Jessica & Mojo at odds, this leaves me with a free pass come the next tribal council. I just have no clue who to vote for. While Mojo may be strong, he can still be annoying as heck, and Jessie's nice but also weak."

Odd was now relaying the message to Toot.

"So what do you think?" Odd asked. "Should we vote Jessica to?"

"No." Toot replied. "At least not yet. Let's just see how this plays out."

Toot: "I'm one who likes power in my hands. The way this is going, my alliance is now the potential swing votes. This is gunna be interesting."

Exile Island: Day 5

Jack and Trixie arrived at exile. They walked up to two posts at the entrence with a sign.

"One box holds a clue to the hidden immunity idol," Jack read. "The other contains an apple."

"Whatever." Trixie scoughed. "I'll just take the apple anyway."

Trixie grabs the apple and walks to the other side of the beach, leaving Jack with the clue to the idol.

Jack: "When we first got here, I got the clue to the idol. This is good because you never know how safe you are in this game. As long as you have an idol or immunity, you know you can survive one more vote."

Jack pulls the clue out of the box. "The idol is somewhere you are very familiar with." He read. "Well I guess that means it's at camp. No clue where though."

Jack: "Sadly, my clue didn't leave any real specifics as to where the idol is. At least now I know it's back at camp, so I can relax here for now."

Pallet Tribe: Day 6

Lou was now seen stretching down by the beach, Penelope woke up and saw him.

"Morning Lou," Penelope greeted "what are you doing?"

"Just a little yoga." Lou answered. "Seeing as we'll be having an immunity challenge today, I figured this could loosen me out and get me ready for it."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Go right ahead."

Penelope: "Lou's probably the coolest old guy I've ever met. He's so down to earth, it's actually really inspiring. Plus, he's never once complained about his back like my grandfather."

Once everyone woke up, they all saw Lou and Penelope. Eventually, they all descided to join in and Lou was leading them.

"And strecth down." Lou instructed. "Back up, and breath."

"You know," Nikki said "this is actually kind of relaxing."

Lou: "In leading the tribal yoga session, I feel we'll be able to come together and dominate another challenge."

"That certainly eased the pressure off me." Carmen said. "Thanks Lou."

"Your welcome." Lou smiled.

Penelope walked in with a note in her hand. "We've got tree mail guys." She began to read. "It asks if we're good with puzzles."

"A puzzle challenge?" Danny asked. "Well, I'm ready for it."

Immunity Challenge: Day 6

Both tribes walked onto the beach where Gene stood. "Hello, first let's bring back Jack and Trixie from exile." Jack and Trixie return to their respective tribes. "Welcome to the 2nd immunity challenge. First things first, Pallet tribe I need the idol back." Nikki tosses Gene the idol, and he puts it back on it's pedistal. "Immunity is back up for grabs. This challenge is based on speed and puzzle solving. You must pick 5 tribe members to be the swimmers. One at a time, each swimmer will race out to the bouy floating in the water. They must untie the bag from the bouy and swim it back to sure. Once all 5 bags are retreived, the remaining 4 members can unload the contents and solve the puzzle to spell out a phrase. The first tribe to spell out the correct phrase will win immunity. Pallet tribe, you have one extra member so you must sit someone out and it can't be Nikki."

"I'll sit out." Timmy spoke up.

"Ok, I'll give you a few minuets to strategize."

Everyone was now in positions.

"Playing for immunity. On the puzzles for Cerulean are Trixie, Jessica, Pepe, and LSP. For Pallet are Rocko, Danny, Foxxy, and Jack. Survivors ready…GO!"

Both Nikki and Odd instantly run out to the water and dive in. They both swim out and manage to keep neck and neck with eachother to their bouys. Odd quickly unties his bag and makes his way back.

"Cerulean tribe holding a lead." Gene commentates. "Nikki having trouble with the first bag."

Nikki eventually unties her bag and starts to head back. Odd gets out and signals Toot to go.

"Yes!" Nazz cheered. "We have the lead."

As Toot heads out, Nikki returns and switches off with Carmen who instantly dives in. She manages to keep up with Toot well, but Toot still got to her bouy first. She makes quick work of untieing the knot, and is about to head back when Carmen starts working on her rope. Toot about a third of the way back before she screams "SHIT!"

"What?" Odd asked from the beach.

"I lost the bag!" Toot yelled before she dived underwater. This gave Carmen the opportunity to regain the lead and pulled ahead. Toot resurfaces with the bag to see Carmen allready on sure and Lou heading into the water.

"Come on Toot!" Nazz yelled. "We still got this."

Toot makes it to sure and Nazz runs into the water. But to Nazz's surprise, Lou had already made it to the bouy and finished untieing his not.

"Dang!" Nazz stated. "That old dude is fast!"

"Just swim!" Toot shouted.

Nazz passed Lou on his way back, and Queen was the next out. When Nazz reached her bouy, she untied it and started to head back. Queen was able to power her way to the bouy and, instead of untieing, she managed to rip right through the rope and grab the bags.

"I'm never underestimating old people again." Nikki said in shock.

When Nazz returned, Darwin headed out. Queen quickly made it to shore and sent Penelope to get the final bag. She was swimming slower then the others, and Darwin was making good time and got to the bags. Unfortunatly, he was having trouble undoing the knot and Penelope was able to catch up. They both managed to free their bags at the same time and head back. Darwin reached shore first and Mojo went out to retreive the final bag.

"We still got this Mojo!" Odd shouted.

Penelope returned to shore and gave the last bag to Danny who emptied all of them out to reveal a bunch of tiles with letters on them.

"Ok, we need to make a phrase." Danny said. "There are 20 letters here."

"The phrase probably has something to do with survivor right?" Jack asked. "Let me see those letters."

Mojo arrived back on shore and handed off the final bag.

"It's now neck and neck." Gene announced. "Both tribes are…"

"Uh, Gene baby." Foxxy interupted. "We're done."

Gene looked and saw the phrase 'OUTWIT OUTPLAY OUTLAST' spelled out.

"And Pallet tribe wins immunity!" Gene screamed. Everyone on Pallet cheered while Cerulean looked depressed.

Everyone now returned to the mats. "Congradulations Pallet tribe, you've once agains won immunity." Gene congradulated handing off the immunity idol. "That meens you are all safe. Cerulean tribe, unfortunatly tonight I will see you at tribal council where someone will be the 2nd person voted out of the game. For now, you may all head back to camp."

Cerulean Tribe: Day 6

Nazz: "Well this stinks, we've now lost 3 out of 3 challenges and we have to vote another person out tonight. Well, I think it's agreed between me and Pepe that Jess should leave tonight."

Nazz and Pepe were now talking with Mojo and Trixie.

"So we were thinking Jessica should go." Nazz explained. "That way we can settle the fighting."

"Trixie is fine with this." Trixie responded.

"I, Mojo Jojo, couldn't be more fine with this." Mojo smiled.

"…Do you two allways have to talk in the third person?" Pepe asked.

Trixie and Mojo looked at eachother. "I have no idea what your talking about." They both said in harmony.

Meanwhile, Jessica was seen talking with Odd and Toot.

"So that's why we think Mojo should leave." Jessica finished. "I mean, he's not that strong and I did nothing to provoke him, he provoked me."

"I see your points." Toot answered. "We'll think about it."

"Thanks for listening." With that, Jessica left.

"So, any idea who we're voting for?" Odd asked.

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea." Toot responded.

Toot: "As of now, both alliances think we're voting with them. All I know, someone's about to get blindsided tonight."

Tribal Council: Night 6

The 9 members of Cerulean tribe walked into tribal council and sat down.

"Welcome back to tribal council." Gene greeted. "I'm sure none of you expected to be back here so soon. Darwin, what are your thaughts after what happened with Phineas last tribal council?"

"I was surprised." Darwin answered. "I really thaught me and Phineas were friends. To see that he was trying to get me out was unexpected."

"Jessica, you also seemed close with Darwin. What was your reaction."

"Well he got what he asked for." Jessica said. "But right now that's the least of my worries."

"Why do you say that."

"Well I can assure you that the vote's between me and Mojo tonight."

"Mojo, do you agree with this."

"Yes I do," Mojo replied "but I think it should be obviouse, that is very clear that it should be Jessica leaving tonight."

"Toot, you seem neautral in this war. Do you know how you're voting?"

"I do Gene." Toot stated. "And let's just say I've taken everything into consideration when desciding on this vote."

"Ok, well with that I think it's time to vote. Pepe, you're up first."

Pepe walked up to the voting booth and wrote a name down. He slipped it in the urn and walked away.

Nazz walked in and revealed her vote. 'Jessica'. "Sorry it had to come down to this." Nazz said "But in the end you're the weaker of the two."

LSP floated in. She quickly cast her vote and returned to her seat.

Odd was a little hesitant when casting his vote, but he reluctantly placed it in the urn and walked back.

Jessica walked in and wrote a name down. She held up her vote 'Mojo'. "It's between you and me tonight." Jessica stated. "And I really hope it's you."

Darwin walked in and held his vote to the camera. 'Mojojojo' "Um, sorry Mr. Monkey. But you're mean." Darwin said as he placed his vote in the urn.

Trixie walked up and cast her vote. She then returned the her seat silently.

Mojo wrote down his vote and held it up. 'Jessica'. "You really do not deserve to be here." Mojo said. "Meaning you should be voted out, eliminated, and go home."

Toot was the last one to cast her vote. Her vote remains hidden. "No matter how this ends." Toot said "This is gunna be good."

Toot returned to her seat. "I'll go tally the votes." Gene retreived the urn and faced the castaways. "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." No one moved. "Allright, remember once the votes are read the decision is final. The person with the most votes will be asked to leave tribal council immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote…Jessica" Jessica looked unphased.

"Jessica"

"Mojo. That's 2 votes Jessica, 1 vote Mojo."

"Mojojojo"

"Jess"

"Jessica. That's 4 votes Jessica, 2 votes Mojo." Jessica looked nervouse.

"Next vote…and the 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Orange Islands…Jess, you need to bring me your tourch." Gene said solemnly. Jessica accepted her defeat and braught her tourch up to Gene. "Jessica, the tribe has spoken." Gene snuffed Jessica's tourch. She left silently, leaving Darwin on the verge of tears. "Well, it seems strength does play and important role on the tribe. And with that, you are all safe and may head back to camp, goodnight." The remainging 8 members got up and left tribal council.

"_I'm sad that I only last less then a week out here." Jessica said "But I'm aslo glad to be away from all the drama of Survivor. I'm not made for this game. I hope Darwin does well and I really wish that Mojo would be next to go."_

Votes

Jessica: Pepe, Nazz, LSP, Odd, Trixie, Mojo, Toot.

Mojo: Jessica, Darwin.


End file.
